Tamora Pierce Names According to My Computer
by Serpent Mage
Summary: I'M BACK! The TP names only twisted by THE EVIL SPELL CHECK! Chapter 17!
1. Alumna of Rebind?

Disclaimer: Do I Look like Tamora Pierce to you? No. That means I don't own the characters, so don't sue! I do, however, own my computer and my computer owns its twisted little mind.  
  
The Tamora Pierce names according to my computer:  
  
Some names will not change  
  
Alumna of Rebind  
  
Thom of Rebind  
  
Jonathan of Conte  
  
Revalidate Safari (Daine)  
  
Numeric Salami  
  
Celery of Mandela (Kel)  
  
Neal an of Queens cove  
  
Jorgen of Stone Mountain  
  
Owen  
  
Metric  
  
Dom  
  
Thayer  
  
I know, short but that's all I can think of now, so REVIEW! 


	2. Lady Sandriline's Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the books written by Tamora Pierce (well, technically, I did buy most if not all of them)  
  
Thank Lady Sandrilene (Madrilène) for this chapter. She gave me ALL these names.  
  
Lima  
  
Garret of Nixon  
  
Rail of Golden Lake  
  
Alex of Tarragon  
  
Francis of Nod  
  
Mackerel of Well am  
  
Geoffrey of Moron  
  
Douglas of Vulpine  
  
Array Slaw  
  
Duke Bird  
  
Big Thorn  
  
Count Jams  
  
King Aim  
  
Duke Hiram  
  
Ail Mocha  
  
Hailer Serif,  
  
Drain of Melon  
  
Stefan  
  
George Cooper  
  
Elemi Cooper  
  
Myles of Olay  
  
Raton of Malvern  
  
Delia of Endorse  
  
Princess Cosine  
  
Bertram Tour acorn please  
  
THANK YOU LADY SANDRILINE!!!!  
  
And thank you to ALL my lovely reviewers!  
  
Please, REVIEW! 


	3. Places: SotL, The Immortals,& PotS

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tamora Pierce books.  
  
This chapter will be all places, countries, fiefs, rivers, and things like that.  
  
Total  
  
Scare  
  
Tire  
  
Gala  
  
Cardiac  
  
The Yemeni Islands  
  
Tisane  
  
Marin  
  
Snows dale  
  
Chorus  
  
River Drill  
  
River Loren  
  
River Zero  
  
Unlatch (Dunlath)  
  
Mandolin  
  
Rebound  
  
Castle Rather sack  
  
Smacker River  
  
Smoker Road  
  
Fief Anzac's Erie  
  
That's all the places I can find in the Tortall books, next is the COM and CO countries. Please review! 


	4. Places: CoM & CO

Disclaimer: If you think I own the Tamora Pierce books you're crazy.  
  
The Smyth (Syth)  
  
Naming Empire (Namorn)  
  
Lake Glaze (Glaise)  
  
Alert (Olart)  
  
Catcher (Catchen)  
  
Never (Ninver)  
  
Andorran (Anderran)  
  
Iron (Irod)  
  
Gamer (Ganar)  
  
Lairing (Lairan)  
  
Emplane (Emelan)  
  
Summer Sea  
  
Salami (Zalai)  
  
Caring (Karang)  
  
Canal (Janaal)  
  
Stoat (Sotat)  
  
Ajar (Hajra)  
  
Number Island (Nambar)  
  
Hagar Island (Hajur)  
  
Drear Island (Derrar)  
  
Dupont Island (Dupon)  
  
Corium Island (Chorum)  
  
Yoga Island (Yagan)  
  
Regal Islands (Ragal)  
  
Cajun Island (Pajun)  
  
Nitro Island (Nidra)  
  
Hater Island (Hatar)  
  
Akin (Zakdin)  
  
Chamber (Chammur)  
  
Well, that's it for them, unless I find more places that the evil spell checker doesn't recognize. As always, review! 


	5. Lady Sadriline To The Rescue, Again

Disclaimer: Do I really need a *censored* disclaimer? You people aren't stupid.  
  
I don't really own this chapter; again, Lady Sandriline sent the real names that were the basis for this one.  
  
Fleuron  
  
Clean  
  
Azalea  
  
Anders  
  
Illness  
  
Canal  
  
Edo Bell  
  
Edmond  
  
Road  
  
Leanne  
  
Garvey  
  
Gower Iran  
  
Alaska Iran (Lalasa)  
  
Lane of Mandolin  
  
Princess Chickasaw  
  
Callusing  
  
Miles  
  
Orange  
  
Piers of Mandolin  
  
Quintet  
  
Salami (my computer likes salami)  
  
Saver of Astride  
  
Take (Tkaa)  
  
Vision of Gimlet  
  
Lord Wilson of Cabal  
  
Zaire  
  
Lady Sandriline, I thank you.  
  
Now, please review. 


	6. I'm beginning to think that Lady Sandril...

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? You people aren't dumb!  
  
Lady Sandriline, I'm beginning to think you own this story, but I still thank you, again.  
  
Lady Sand Ilene fat Tureen ( I can't stop laughing!)  
  
Briar Moss  
  
Data Kazoo (can't...breathe ...)  
  
Tirana Chandler  
  
Necklace Gold eye  
  
Amery Chandler  
  
Unary  
  
Pasco Avalon  
  
Evoke me Dingbat (...dieing...)  
  
Lady Zane dial  
  
Norah  
  
Eagar  
  
Count Mating  
  
Countess Airline (*dead*)  
  
Empress Bremen  
  
Duke Vender (*laughing coming from under grave stone marked "Serpent Mage"*)  
  
Estelle eel Pagan  
  
Collegial  
  
Baron Written en Paging  
  
Lisa fat Needle  
  
However  
  
Zebra glad Chancres  
  
Pilgrim  
  
Frosting  
  
Rose thorn  
  
Lark  
  
Willowware  
  
Jane  
  
Mainstream  
  
Gorse  
  
Yellow rose  
  
White lake  
  
Elise Pearl drop  
  
Never  
  
Isis 


	7. Thank You Everyone!

I haven't found enough names for a second chapter, but I just want to thank each reviewer of my last chapter.  
  
Sungirl: It sure can be at times.  
  
Kraken173: Thank you! I don't really know. Again, I don't know, ask my computer.  
  
lynx wings: I was thinking of doing that, I suppose I will.  
  
Lady Murasaki: Thank You! Evvy.  
  
Lady Sandrilene (my computer keeps trying to make it "Snarling"): I felt like it. I do things like that.  
  
Kang Xiu: Thanks! Computer minds are always twisted.  
  
Eve of Mirkwood: Thank you!  
  
LadyKnight: Thank you!  
  
I love this! Fifty reviews! Thank you ALL of my wonderful reviewers! 


	8. Gods and Immortals

Disclaimer: Do I really need a *censored* disclaimer? You people aren't stupid.  
  
This chapter is all gods and immortals and it will be a bit short.  
  
Metros (Mithros)  
  
Unusual, Queen of Chaos (Uusoae)  
  
Gainer (Gainel)  
  
Rewash (Rikash)  
  
Kidnap (Kidunka (that HUGE serpent in The Realms of the Gods))  
  
Wearing (Weiryn)  
  
Queen Bertha (Barzha)  
  
Sorry it's so short, I can't find any more names, so, REVIEW! 


	9. Repeats And Whatever I Could Find

Okay, I finally figured out a way to put up a new chapter, REPEAT OLD NAMES!  
  
---  
  
Tea (Tkaa)  
  
Darkens (Darkings)  
  
Scolding (Coldfang)  
  
Storming (Stormwing)  
  
Horrors (Hurroks)  
  
Susan (Skysong)  
  
Alone of Tripod (Alanna)  
  
Valentine Sarcastic (Daine)  
  
Unmark Salami (Numair) (I know what my computer wants for Christmas, it's been saying it for a while now, salami)  
  
Queen That (Thayet)  
  
Clearly of Minding (Kel)  
  
Nolan of Quench over (Neal)  
  
Roil of Gardenlike (Raoul)  
  
Lady Sandi line fan Torrent (Sandriline)  
  
Envy (Evvy)  
  
Nicole Goldie (Nico) (*laughing histerisly*)  
  
---  
  
Okay, when I find more or remember more to repeat, I'll write more.  
  
Could you please read and review my new story, False Beliefs, or just review, either way is fine. But DO review THIS fic, please? **big puppy dog eyes* 


	10. More Repeats

Repeats again! Oh, and Chopstix*, please try not to send eight of the same review. It gets annoying.  
  
----------  
  
Emperor Ozone (Ozorne)  
  
Venice (Verice, did I spell that right?)  
  
Nomad Sample (Numair, again)  
  
Norma Salesman (I like making fun of NUMAIR)  
  
Taken (Tkaa, I just accidentally taught my computer the word "Tkaaa")  
  
Validating Scary (Daine, again)  
  
Alone of Tree bond (Alanna)  
  
Keel array of Mind alien (Kel)  
  
Kneel of Ensure (Neal (incase your wondering how I get these weird ones, I warp some of the actual names first, this one I used "Neel of Qensove"))  
  
----------  
  
Okay, that's it for now, NO SALAMI TODAY! Uh, please review. 


	11. A Couple New Names, I Think

I wrote this chapter because school is cancelled due to snow and there's only THREE DAMN INCHES! Please excuse the language. Anyway, I'm bored and I found four new (or I think they're new) names.  
  
~People~  
  
Coram Matheson (Coram Smytheson)  
  
Ram Slew (Aram Sklaw)  
  
Array Drapery (Arram Draper, (NUMY! Er, Numair)  
  
~Places~  
  
Barony Olay (Barony Olau)  
  
Port Canyon (Port Caynn)  
  
I know, short, but I'm going to do something to this chapter, I don't want to chance two illegal stories so I'm going to stick on some bloopers I thought up, well, actually two. If you don't want to see it then you don't have to read it  
  
**scene from Alanna The First Adventure just before Alanna lean about "a woman's monthly cycle"**  
  
  
  
Alanna: **sneaks into George's bedroom, is grabbed by George who has a knife to her throat**  
  
  
  
  
  
George: Didn't your mother ever teach you to enter by way of the door?  
  
Alanna: George-it's me! Alanna! Oops  
  
Director: **banging head against wall** CUT! **bang** Stupid **bang** armature **bang** actors! **bang, bang, bang**  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Alanna: **sneaks into George's bedroom, is grabbed by George who has a knife to her throat**  
  
  
  
  
  
George: Didn't your mother ever teach you to enter by way of the door?  
  
Alanna: George-it's me! Alan!  
  
  
  
George: **accidentally slits Alanna's throat** Oops, can we redo that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Director: **swaying back and forth** Yes, CUT!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Alanna: I'm a boy. I'm a girl  
  
George: **laughing* Make up your mind! Or are you both?  
  
Alanna: Oops  
  
Director: **pulling hair out* CUT! 


	12. Lady Knight Names

Okay, I went to a list of names in the back of "Lady Knight" and came up with all these, enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Adder (Adner)  
  
Agree (Agrane)  
  
Alike (Alvik)  
  
Africa (Aufrec)  
  
Balance the Gallon (Blayce the Gallan)  
  
Breakable Dell (Breakbone Dell)  
  
Clone of Kennel (Cleon of Kennan)  
  
Connect (Connac)  
  
Dominant of Marble (Domitan of Masbolle)  
  
Dottie (Dortie)  
  
Edit (Edort)  
  
Minor (Einur)  
  
Edmond of Nicotine (Esmond of Nicoline)  
  
Alamo (Eulama)  
  
Swell (Oswel)  
  
Owen of Jess law (Owen of Jesslaw)  
  
Piers of Mandolin (Piers of Mindelan)  
  
Pelting Archer (Pelwin Archer)  
  
Cafe (Qafi)  
  
Quintet of Marti's Hill (Quinden of Marti's Hill)  
  
Ranger (Rengar)  
  
Ronald of Conte (Roald of Conte)  
  
~*~  
  
Blopers, bloppers, blpers, blooprs bloopes, BLOOPERS (scene in the aviary from "Emperor Mage" with Ozorne and Numair)  
  
Daine: **changes head to owl shape*  
  
Numair: -checked the baths, and the gardens, and she is nowhere to be found. If she is here and you are concealing her from me-  
  
Ozorne: Be assured, Draper, she is not here. We had hoped she would be, to see how our birds have improved.  
  
Numair: If they have, then you have no fur- **big bird dropping falls on Numair's forehead and in his hair** YUUCC!! I'm going to my trailer! I need a nice big chunk of SALAMI!  
  
~*~  
  
Funny, eh? Didn't someone ask for Numair to be obsessed with salami in the bloopers? Well, REVIEW, or I'll sick my pet dragon on you.  
  
Pet Dragon: **blows fire at anyone who doesn't review** 


	13. Lady Knight Names II

NEW CHAPTER! Oh, can some of you maybe please by any chance read only my one little fic "False Beliefs" from the fantasy section?? Please? Okay, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sofas Ploughman (Seafas Ploughman)  
  
Shaver of Tarried (Seaver of Tasride)  
  
Snarling (Snalwin)  
  
Stem Phoebe (Stenmum Fodeben)  
  
Terri (Terrec)  
  
Thursday (Thurdie)  
  
Obeys Boon (Tobeis Boon)  
  
Toilet (Tollet)  
  
Tear (Travr)  
  
Unisex (Uinse)  
  
Ottawa (Uttana)  
  
Van get ham inch (Vanget haMinch)  
  
Revalidating Sierras (Veralidaine Sarrasri)  
  
Vidor (Vidur)  
  
Wearily (Waehild)  
  
Wailing (Weylin)  
  
Wallet (Wolset)  
  
Wilson of Canal (Wyldon of Cavall)  
  
Yammer (Yanmari)  
  
Eagar (Yngvar)  
  
Yukimi not Admire (Yukimi noh Daiomoru)  
  
Simile Fairview (Zamiel Fairview)  
  
Serial (Zerhalm)  
  
~*~  
  
Another chapter finished. Now that you finished reading, review. 


	14. Squire Names

I FINALLY got to writing more of this. Sorry I took so long, I've been really busy . So, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Maiden (Aiden)  
  
Anvil of Rotten (Ansil of Groten)  
  
Baird of Censored (Baird of Queenscove)  
  
Balding of Dessert (Balduin of Disart)  
  
Blimp (Balim)  
  
Berlin (Bernin)  
  
Bernhard of Stone Mountain (Burchard of Stone Mountain)  
  
Burial Tearoom (Burriam Tourakom)  
  
Cleo of Knob (Cleon of Kennan)  
  
Cuter of Nixon (Cythera of Naxen)  
  
Dream (Derom)  
  
Dominant of Marble (Domitan of Masbolle)  
  
Embroil of Goliath (Ebroin of Genlith)  
  
Eater nod Nokomis (Eitaro noh Nakuji)  
  
Hemet of Furnish (Emmet of Fenrigh)  
  
Finial (Fianola)  
  
Lynda White ford (Flyndan Whiteford)  
  
Flusher (Fulcher)  
  
Girth of Naming (Gareth of Naxen)  
  
Garvey of Runner spring (Garvey of Runnerspring)  
  
Given (Gavan)  
  
Glides of Vending (Gildes of Veldine)  
  
Glisten of Horse (Glaisdan of Haryse)  
  
Hanna not Manicure (Hananame noh Ajikuro)  
  
Harriet of Ail (Harailt of Aili)  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, more names later, ON WITH THE BOOPERS! BLOPEASS! BLOOPERS! ME HIGH ON CHOCOLATE!  
  
~*~  
  
**very beginning of chapter 5 of Squire**  
  
Narrator: Kel sat upright with a gasp. In her dream the centaur had come to live again, scarring her out of her sleep.  
  
Kel: SCARRING me out of my sleep?  
  
Narrator: Oops.  
  
Director: CUT! ~  
  
**Page, Kel and Lalasa are making their way down from Balor's Needle**  
  
Jump: ** squirms**  
  
Kel: **falling** AHHHHHHH!!!! JUMP! JUST FOR THAT I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE I FALL ON MY BACK!  
  
Lalasa: Medical team! Accident!  
  
~  
  
**sword fight with Duke Roger in In the Hand of the Goddess**  
  
Roger: **cuts through Alanna's shirt and the breast bindings*  
  
**shirt and bindings fall off entirely, whistles from men in the crowd**  
  
Alanna: **pulling shirt back on like a jacket** Oh, shut up!  
  
Men: **shut up**  
  
Director: CUT AND GET ALANNA A NEW SHIRT!  
  
~*~  
  
Finished! If anyone has blooper ideas, please review or email them. Please review! 


	15. I'M BACK!

I'M BACK!! BE AFRAID!! BE VERY AFRAID!! Okay, I'm calm. This chapter WAS going to be Trickster's Choice names, but I decided to do something else. I'll have various different distortions of several different characters names, beginning with my favorite.  
  
~Numair Salmalin~  
  
Numeric Salami (the original!)  
  
Numb air Salami (more salami)  
  
Unbar Sampling  
  
Tamari Salami (yet more of that incredible salami)  
  
Unman Salamis (that's four)  
  
USAir Alkaline (this is just weird)  
  
Unfair Sampling  
  
Numeral Smiling  
  
Unmoor Salamis (five)  
  
Kumar Saladin  
  
Unfair Salami (six, my computer really likes salami)  
  
~Neal(an) of Queenscove~  
  
Nolan of Quinces  
  
Neola of Quickie  
  
Élan of Pensive  
  
Newalla of Queer  
  
Near of Dense  
  
Nell of Quince  
  
Nail of Quench  
  
New of Sensor  
  
Meal of Uncover  
  
~Nawat~  
  
Neat  
  
Newt  
  
Nowata  
  
Naiad  
  
Await  
  
Natal  
  
Onawa  
  
Naught  
  
Swat  
  
Away  
  
Nat  
  
Would you believe that those were actually my favorite characters? Well, they were, here are the main characters of the books.  
  
~Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau / Trebond~  
  
Alana of Plate's Sop and Olay  
  
Ana of Pate's Swoon and Olav  
  
Alma of Parade's Soup and Oleo  
  
Amana of Crate's Snoop and Olio  
  
Lana of Pirie's Swoons and Lau  
  
Asana of Rebind  
  
Ian of Tribune  
  
Alana of Tremont  
  
Alma of Treebank  
  
~Veralidane(Daine) Sarrasri~  
  
Revalidate Arras  
  
Revalidate Sarcastic  
  
Geraldine Sierras  
  
Revalidated Sarris  
  
Viridian Salary  
  
Overlain Sarcasm  
  
Viridians Starry  
  
Valiant Sofa  
  
Diane Arras  
  
Dwaine Sarris  
  
Dianne Sarcastic  
  
Dane Sierras  
  
Dine Saris  
  
~Keladry of Mindelan~  
  
Celery of Mandolin  
  
Cleary of Mandela  
  
Kevlar of Mind lean  
  
Keller of Mind assault  
  
Kelp dries of Mind delay  
  
Belfry of Midland  
  
Landry of Minoan  
  
Keeled of Mandela  
  
Leady of Midland  
  
Kevlar of Minds  
  
Kelley of Modeling  
  
Kerry of Mina  
  
I know I skipped Aly, but I'll worry about her later. Now for various Carthaki's. Sort of. Okay, basically characters from Emperor Mage.  
  
~Emperor Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe ( I practically had to reread Emperor Mage to get that name)~  
  
Emperor Ozone Mohasco Tasked  
  
Emperor Osborne Mohican Pastiche  
  
Emperor Ozona Maupassant Tackle  
  
Emperor Ozone Manhasset Tackier  
  
Emperor Osborne Molasses Kasich  
  
Emperor Ozona Maupassant Tasked  
  
Emperor Zone Mussing Talkie  
  
Emperor Ozone Human Tastier  
  
Emperor Zoned Music Tusk  
  
Emperor Zoo Mochas Tarsi  
  
Emperor Oozed Muslin Tassel  
  
Emperor Zoë Musing Taste  
  
~Kaddar (I do NOT feel like finding the full name and titles)~  
  
Khaddar  
  
Kidder  
  
Cedar  
  
Radar  
  
Radar  
  
Dakar  
  
Cider  
  
Kaka  
  
Karat  
  
Kodak  
  
Kari  
  
~Varice Kingsford~  
  
Avarice Chingford  
  
Varied Minford  
  
Varies Kingship  
  
Voice Knifed  
  
Valrico Kingworm  
  
That was long. Next chapter I'll do Trickster's Choice names. REVIEW! 


	16. Trickster's Choice

The Trickster's Choice chapter! I'm taking this directly from the back of the book, because I don't remember most of the names.  
  
Alumna (Alanna)  
  
Aliened (Alianne)  
  
Ark (Arak)  
  
Athena Fevering (Athan Fajering)  
  
Broad Image (Bronau Jimajen)  
  
Disobey Maiming (Dilsubai Haiming)  
  
Adversary (Dovasary)  
  
Dungeon (Dunevon)  
  
Exit (Ekit)  
  
Ellen of Olay (Eleni of Olau)  
  
Lessen (Elsren)  
  
Filthy (Falthin)  
  
Honored (Hanoren)  
  
Hazarding (Hazarin)  
  
Inlay (Ianjai)  
  
Imagine (Imajane)  
  
Mirth of Logan (Imrah of Legann)  
  
June Doeskin (Junai Doeka)  
  
Kidder Illinois (Kaddar Iliniat)  
  
Keyport (Kyprioth)  
  
Locke (Lokeij)  
  
Loads Image (Ludas Jimajen)  
  
(The) Maggot Ruth housed (Maggur Rathhausak) (Don't ask about the "The" in the beginning. It seemed appropriate.)  
  
No salami. My computer cannot live without salami. Oh, well, next chapter I'll play with Numy. ("Numb" according to my computer)  
  
PLEASE Review!  
  
NUMERIC SALAMI!!  
  
That was random. 


	17. Trickster's Choice II

Here's the rest of the Cast of Characters, have fun!  
  
Await Crow (guess)  
  
Numeric Salami (need I tell you?)  
  
Nutrition (Nutritin )  
  
October Vodka (Ochobu Dodeka)  
  
One Chanting (Onua Chamtong)  
  
Oren Ration (Oron Rittevon)  
  
Ember (Pembery)  
  
Pertained (Petranne)  
  
Pillow (Pillia)  
  
Remain (Rihani)  
  
Ripsaw (Rispah)  
  
Ration of Lemon (Rittevon of Lenman)  
  
Ruby cyan Image (Rubinyan Jimajen)  
  
Salary (Saraiyu)  
  
Bargain of Timid (Sarugani of Temaida)  
  
Tulip (Tulpa)  
  
Tan annex (Tyananne)  
  
Verona (Veron)  
  
Win naming (Winnamine)  
  
Zebra upon (Zeburon)  
  
It may take me a while to scavenge more names, because I'm done with this book! Maybe I'll do a chapter of favorites. WE HAD SALAMI TODAY!!!!!!!!!! That was really random. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE EXCLAMATION MARKS  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm done. 


End file.
